The Boy Next Door
by Jasmin1999
Summary: Clary Fray is a 16 year old girl with a goofy, silly older brother. What happens when her brother's best friend is an extremely handsome guy name Jace Wayland? And what happens when he lives right next door to them? "I'll fuck you anytime you want. As hard as you want and as long as you want."
1. Chapter 1

**Clary Fray is a typical 16 year old girl with a goofy and silly older brother. What happens when her brother's best friend is an extremely handsome guy name Jace Wayland? And what happens when he lives right next door to them? One night, Clary stays at her balcony and hears Jace calling for her, after a long talk, some sparks fly. Rated M for a reason, ClaryxJace IsabellexSimon and more!**

"Alec! Turn that shit down!" I yelled as I heard him

"Come make me!" He yelled and I groaned. Oh I will you asshole.

I ran to his room and flung his door open.

"Privacy!" He yelled. I looked around the room and sighed. Some of his friends were there laughing and drinking while a familiar figure was leaning on the windowsill with a cigarette hanging from his mouth. I closed the door.

"Jace you can't smoke here." I said.

"Oh can't I?" He asked.

"You can't. Put it out." I ordered and he smirked.

"You wish." He said as he let a puff of smoke into the room.

"Wayland put. it. out." I said and he chuckled.

"Make me shorty." He said.

"Alec!" I complained.

"C'mon, don't bother her." Said Magnus. He was actually the only one I liked from that group.

"Clary, come sit and have fun with us!" Said Sebastian and I sighed. I sat next to Magnus and he offered me a beer.

"Plus, you smoke too shorty." Said Jace.

"I-I do not!" I said

"Oh yeah you do. Don't lie to me, Jace doesn't leave cigarette butts on the backyard Clary." Said Alec and I sighed.

"Well, if you know..." I said while standing up and taking out a cigarette packet out of my pocket and leaned on the same windowsill as Jace and lit mine up.

I noticed Jace trying to get my packet.

"What're you doing?" I asked.

"You've got Mint Malboros. I got Lucky Strike. Gimme 2 mint ones and I'll give you 3 normal ones." He said and I sighed.

"Fine." I said, exchanging 2 mint cigarettes for 3 normal ones.

"Pleasure doing business with ya shorty." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Stop calling me shorty." I said.

"No. You're a shorty, therefore you will be called shorty." Said Jace. I rolled my eyes once again and put out my cigarette.

"I'm out." I said before walking out the door and slamming it shut. I went into my room and walked to my closet. I changed into

*look it up in polyvore* cgi/set?id=99866006

After applying my lipgloss, I walked out to my balcony and sat facing the sun. It was peaceful until a certain blonde decided to speak up.

"Trying to tempt me?" He asked.

"It's called tanning, something that is not understandable for your brain." I said and he scoffed.

"You're lacking tanning oil. Want me to help?" He asked.

I looked at him and smirked. "Yeah that could help"

He smirked back and walked into my room and out my balcony. I turned around so he could spray some tanning oil on my back. I felt his strong cold hands on my hot back and shivered.

"Sorry, cold hands." He said and I could sense him grin.

"Jace... Are you flirting on my sister?" Said Alec, poking his head out the window.

"Oh god no. Your sister actually just offered all of us to tan with her." Said Jace.

"What?! Hey!" I said and he smirked.

Alec grinned and told all the guys to put on swimming shorts. Jace went to change as well. The first one to come out was Magnus and I smiled at him.

"Uh Clary... Why do you have an oily penis on your back?" He asked.

"What?! How could that gotten there what the fu- JACE FUCKING WAYLAND!"I screamed and Magnus laughed as he wiped it off.

"Thanks." I said and he just nodded. He lay his towel next to me and lay down.

Sebastian, Max and Alec then come out with their swimming suits. I noticed that all these boys have good bodies but don't really pay attention until I swear to got I see an angel walk by.

"Staring's rude Shorty, but since you're obviously checking me out, I'll let it slide." Said the so called Angel who also goes for another name, Jace.

"Was not. I was just thinking that Magnus has a better body than you do." I said and he scoffed.

"Right." He said and lay on the floor. I looked at his bare back that showed muscles and a tattoo. I noticed they were 2 angel wings, ironic isn't it?

"They're wings." Said Jace.

"What?" I asked.

"The tattoo. They're wings." He repeated.

"No shit." I said and he rolled his eyes.

"Just trying to be nice here... Shorty." He said and I sighed.

"Guys just shut up." Said Magnus and I smiled at him.

"Did you hear?" Asked Max.

"What?" Said Jace.

"Isabelle fucking Lightwood's doing a party tonight." Said Max and all the guys wolf whistled.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"The hottest girl in high school." Said Magnus.

"So...?" I asked.

"God you're clueless. She has a party, that means alcohol right?" Said Jace and I nodded slowly.

"Alcohol+Hot girl+Hot boy= Fun night if you know what I mean." Said Jace and I rolled my eyes.

"But well, she'll be much more drunk since I have to be my usual charming self." Said Jace.

"You do know that's rape right? It's without clear consent, which means you're a rapist." I said and he rolled his eyes.

"Please, she still wants me." Said Jace.

"It's true, have you seen the texts and looks she gives him? It's like as if she were ready to jump on him." Said Sebastian.

"Well I wouldn't mind." Said Jace and they all laughed.

"Gross." I mumbled before standing up and began picking my stuff.

"Oh c'mon Clary, you're hot too but she's... like hot hot hot!" Said Sebastian.

"Yeah I mean Clary, if you weren't Alec's sister I'd probably be trying to get you out of that bikini." Said Max.

"Clary don't listen to them. Look, she's really hot but you're hot too." Said Magnus.

I scoffed and walked into the house and into my room and I heard them talking since the window was open.

"Well, she got jealous..." Said Magnus, I could definitely recognize his voice.

"Why would she? I mean even she has to know that Isabelle is like a million times hotter than she is." Said someone and I guessed it was Alec by his tone of voice.

"Guys... I mean Isabelle's hot but Clary's hot too... I mean did you guys see how she walked away? Did you look at her ass?!" Said another voice who sounded an awful lot like Sebastian.

"Yeah, I mean like damn. I'd tap that." Said another and I guessed it was Max.

"Dude that's Alec's little sister." Said someone with a slight accent who was obviously Jace.

"What do you even find hot about her? She's scrawny, she doesn't have any boobs or ass and she doesn't have curves!" Said Alec.

"Yeah..." Said everyone in unison and I bit my lip while a tear came out of my eye.

I walked over to the balcony.

"Clary what happened? Why are you crying? Did somethi-" Started Magnus.

"Get out." I said.

"What?" They all said.

"Did I fucking stutter? Get out. All of you." I said.

"Clary wait, what's this about?" Asked Alec.

"I want them to get out and it wouldn't hurt if you could go with them." I said.

"Clary wow chill." Said Jace and stepped closer to me and tried to hold my shoulder.

"Get out!" I yelled.

"Clary we didn't mean what we said we were just trying to get Alec to be happy I mean-" Started Max but I ignored him.

"Get out!" I yelled again but this time, I collapsed on the floor, breathing heavily. The guys did as they were told, they were walking away one by one. First Alec, then Sebastian, then Max.

"We didn't mean it Clary." Whispered Magnus while he tried to hug me but I shoved him off. He left and the only one standing was Jace.

"You coming bro?" Said Magnus.

"I'll walk back to my house. See ya." Said Jace and Magnus nodded before walking away. Jace sighed and picked up a towel and threw it at my face.

"Stop crying." He mumbled and I wiped away my tears.

"We didn't actually mean it you know." He said but I looked away.

He came closer and crouched down so we'd be at the same eye level.

"You know that I'd fuck you any time you want." He whispered and I looked at him.

"As hard as you want and as long as you want." He whispered again. I looked at him with irritation and slapped him so hard that it echoed through the surroundings. Jace was looking the other way and my hand print was on his red cheek.

"Just trying to make you feel better." He mumbled.

"Get out." I said before he stood up and left.

I stayed there for a couple of minutes after walking into my room and locking the door. I curled up on my warm bed and before I knew it, I'd fallen asleep.

I'm a really light sleeper so I woke up right away as I felt someone open my door.

"Oh hey, you're awake. The guys and I just arrived and wanted to see if you were okay." Said Magnus.

"Why is it you? Why is it always you the one who tries to fix everything. Alec's my brother, he's the one supposed to do it but he's such a coward so he sends you instead." I mumbled and he chuckled.

"Actually, I came here because I wanted to. We didn't mean it, we just said it to please Alec. We all think you're hot." Said Magnus.

"Even Jace." He added and I chuckled.

"Is there food?" I asked.

"Chinese and horror movie." He said and I smiled.

"I'll be down in ten." I said and he nodded as he walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

I changed into some yoga shorts, a tank top and an over sized hoodie on top. I put my messy hair up and sprayed my perfume, after that, I walked downstairs and sat on the couch as the guys were setting everything up.

"Glad you decided to forgive us." Said Jace.

"Us? Ha, no. I forgive Sebastian, Max and Magnus. I don't forgive you or Alec." I said.

"Why not?" He asked.

"You made fun of me by saying you'd fuck me." I said shyly.

"I wasn't kidding shorty. Tell me when you're up to it and I jump from my balcony to yours in a second." He said winking and walked away to get some chinese food.

Had he actually meant that? God no Clary, Jace's a womanizer. Lies are all that come out of his mouth.

"Horror movie time!" Said Alec and sat on me.

"Jesus Alec, you weight tons." I said and he laughed as he sat on the floor. We sat like this; Alec and Sebastian on the floor, Magnus and Max on each of their own little couches and I had to share one with Jace since we both claimed it was our spot whenever we watch movies.

Magnus put it Insidious and we all settled in our comfy places. Pillows and blankets were everywhere.

During the first ten minutes of the movie, I felt Jace move a little and then he placed his head on my lap.

"Shoo." I said firmly and he chuckled but did not move.

My legs were on the outer edge, stretched while Jace's body was in the inner corner and his head was on my lap.

I even moved my legs so he could get off but he wouldn't budge so I just sighed and continued watching the movie.

All I remember was laying my head down and falling asleep.

**Soooo that's my new story! First chapter so it has to be long right? Hehe I've got to say if Jace said "You know that I'd fuck you any time you want. As hard as you want and as long as you want." I'd probably start hyperventilating and you know... Collapse... So yeah.. Hope you liked it! Next chapter will be kinda fluffy  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope y'all liked the first chapter!**

"Shh! Guys you'll wake her!" Said Sebastian. I could hear them mumbling as I was pretending to sleep.

"Guys wait... What if she sees us like this? I mean... She'll kill us!" Said Max.

"Dude we already talked about this when we got in her room!" Said Alec.

"Guys... Isn't this like... Violating Privacy?" Asked Magnus.

"Dude, like you've never done this before." Said Jace.

I was so curious that I couldn't help but open my eyes.

"What. The. Fuck." I said and they all looked at me.

"Are you guys fucking serious? Looking through my underwear?!" I said and stood up to close my closet.

"Duuuude you've got some rack." Said Sebastian.

"Apparently you're a size... 32D" Said Max. "Impressive."

"You're not a D." Scoffed Jace.

"Uh, yeah I am." I said.

"Only way to find out is to let me touch your boobs." Said Jace.

"No." I said flatly.

"See? Not a D." Said Jace. I glared at him and held his hand.

"I. Am. A. D" I said and I placed him hand on my breast.

He looked extremely surprised at first but then grinned.

"Well would you look at that? You're actually a D." He said but his hand didn't stop touching my breast to I pushed it off.

"Dude.. It's like 1 a.m." I said.

"Yeah, we want your stash." Said Magnus.

"No." I said.

"Please." They begged.

"No, I will not give you my stash so you can drink it all and smoke it all yourselves." I said.

"Ourselves? Wait... Oh no, Clary, you're joining us!" Said Sebastian and I sighed.

"fine.." I said and asked Max and Sebastian to clean my room which was full of panties and bras, Magnus and Alec to order everything so we can sit comfortably and since I needed help, Jace just followed me to my bathroom.

"Okay, so can you lift up that tile?" I asked and he looked at me as if I was retarded.

"Can I lift up that tile? Can I Clarissa Fray?" He said in a mocking voice.

"Can you?..." I said.

"Of course I fucking can! Look at these guns!" He said and flexed, posing in the bathroom.

I rolled my eyes and he lifted up the tile and let out a little grin as he saw my stash.

"You little alcoholic." He mumbled.

"Whatever. Just help me get the crate out." I said and he chuckled.

"Alec, your sister's one hell of an alcoholic!" Said Jace and I rolled my eyes.

"We have... 2 absolut cherry, 3 baileys, 1 jager, 5 six packs of beer and what I believe is 5 grams of weed." Said Magnus.

"Wow Clary..." Said the guys and I rolled my eyes.

"I want the Baileys" I called and the guys laughed.

"Soft drinks for the lady, hard core for the men." Said Max.

I grabbed two bottles of baileys and drank straight out of the bottle.

"The only lady I see here is Jace." I said and he scoffed.

"Ooooooooh. Drinking competition." Said Magnus.

"I'm on." I said and Jace agreed.

"Okay, you guys have to drink one bottle of vodka each. Who stops first has to... skinny dip." Said Sebastian and we agreed.

*Time Skip*

"You're going daaaaaooooown Waylund." I slurred and giggled.

"Fuck... She's a lightweight." Said Alec and face palmed.

"Really lightweight." Said Jace and laughed.

"Am not! I'm really heavy!" I said cheery and caused the guys to laugh.

"Jace you've got one more gulp!" Said Max and Jace smirked.

My eyes opened like saucepans.

"Please don't make me skinny dip." I begged and the guys laughed.

"First one who stops has to skinny dip... Right?" Asked Jace and I nodded. Jace made a thousand year long sigh and set the bottle down.

"I stop." He said.

"What." We all said in unison.

"I stop. I'm done. I have to skinny dip." He said while standing up, already removing his shirt.

"Wait bro... We don't wanna see your dick!" Said Sebastian.

"OH please, you love it." Said Jace and blew him a kiss.

"Right..." Said Sebastian and we laughed.

"You don't have to skinny dip. Let's just invite some people over and have fun you know?" Said Magnus.

"Dude it's 1:20 am..." I said.

"So?" Said Alec and I rolled my eyes.

"I'll invite Isabelle, Simon and all those people." Said Jace and the guys cheered.

"No one goes in my room." I said and they sighed but agreed.

I changed into some red booty shorts and a strapless black bralet with some black pumps. I put on some black winged eyeliner over a black smokey eye. I applied red lipstick and sprayed perfume. I walked downstairs and there was a note on the kitchen counter.

"Hey, Jace and I went to pick up some people. If people arrive, just let them in and let them prepare everything. Max and Sebastian went to buy more booze while Magnus went home to change."

Alec.

I sighed and grabbed a beer. I heard the doorbell so I just opened the door and let about 25 people inside, they installed some music shit and flashing lights. They started playing music so I just stayed at the kitchen.

"Hey! We're back." Said Alec and I waved at him. I saw a wave of people come in and the guys all came to the kitchen.

"So, dibs on Isabelle." Said Jace and the rest groaned.

"Do you even respect women? Calling dibs on Isabelle is degrading women and treating them like objects." I said and Jace scoffed.

"Women are just toys." He said and I looked away.

"That's kinda mean..." Said Max.

"What're woman good for? They're just here to fuck guys. Women are whores, even Clary." Said Jace and my head snapped to his direction.

"That's true, Clary is a whore." Said Alec chuckling.

"Thanks guys." I mumbled before walking out.

I heard them calling me back and laughing but I ignored them and let one single tear slide down my eyes.

I bumped into someone and mumbled sorry.

"Sorry? Watch it loser! I'll let it slide, only because you're dressed like a whore." I heard a guy said and I froze. I ran to the bathroom and took off my shoes. I sat in the tub and cried.

"Don't let it get to you Clary. You're better than this." I whispered to myself.

"Who's in here?" I heard someone say as they entered the bathroom. I looked up to meet golden eyes.

"Why're you crying?" Asked Jace.

"Could you please get out." I asked with a fragile voice.

"Clary. Are you fucking crying because we called you a whore? Jesus Christ! Grow up!" He yelled at me and I cowered in fear.

"Why are you screaming at me..." I whispered.

"Hey! If you're going to speak to me, look at me." He said.

"Look at my eyes." He commanded but I didn't.

"Look at me Clary." He said and I looked up. His expression went blank, he could see the pain in my eyes.

He bent down and sighed.

"Stop crying over bullshit. If you fucking believe you're not a whore, then why does it matter." He said.

"Jace could you please leave." I whispered and he sighed. He stood up and left.

After five minutes, Magnus came in and kneeled beside me.

"C'mon Clary, let's get you fixed up." Said Magnus.

He helped me up and sat me on a stool. He took some toilet paper and wiped my tears and wiped off some of the smudged makeup under my eyes.

"Now smile for me." He said and gave me a gentle smile. I smiled back and he gave me a thumbs up.

"C'mon, it's fun out there." Said Magnus, handing me my shoes.

We both stepped out to a heartbreaking scene.

* * *

**Hehehehe suspense! I hope you guys liked ittttt and yeah, Clary is very forgiving :/ I had to make her character like that because of the idea that I have locked in my mind :) Pleaseeee review, follow and favourite. Update this weekend :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heheheh I felt bad for leaving a cliffhanger :(**

Jace's bloody nose and busted lip looked better than the other guy's bleeding head, but just by a little.

"Jace!" I shouted.

"What?" He asked, completely unaware of his bleeding nose, busted lip and now cut eyebrow.

"What the hell?" Asked Magnus.

"He wanted to get into a fight." Said Jace.

"Clary, take him upstairs and clean him up. I'll help this guy." Said Magnus and I nodded.

I forcefully dragged Jace into my room and sat him on my bed.

"I've gotten in fights before Clary, I can take care of myself." Said Jace. I wet a piece of cloth and got out the first aid kid.

"Shut up Jace!" I said.

"What did you just say to me?" He said, standing up and looking down at me. I took a deep breath before yelling at him.

"You go to the fucking bathroom and tell me to grow the fuck up. Well excuse me Mr. Idon'tgiveafuck, some people have fucking feelings! You can call me a whore anytime you want Wayland but if I fucking find out you've called someone else a toy or a whore, I will fucking murder you!"I yelled.

"Oh please! Clary shut the fuck up and forget about him already." He said and I broke into tears.

"Don't you fucking tell me what to do Jace! Don't you even dare!" I said.

"Forget Jonathon! Why beat yourself up over it huh?!" He yelled.

"Shut up! Shut your mouth!" I screamed.

"Get over it!" He yelled.

"Why do you just decide to get into fights huh? Beat people up?! Does it make you feel manly?! Does the ability to call girls whores and toys not boost your ego enough?!" I yelled at him.

"You wanna know why I beat him up?!" He yelled.

"Yes!" I screamed back.

"Because I heard what he was going to do Clary! I heard what he was going to do the moment he walked into that fucking bathroom you were crying in! I heard how he'd fuck you and make you scream! I fucking heard it all Clary, in detail!" He screamed.

"Who do you think sent Magnus in the bathroom huh? Do you think he just found you by coincidence?! No! I fucking told him to go check up on you because you don't talk to me and I didn't fucking want that guy to fuck you while you were crying!" He screamed and fell onto the bed.

We stayed silent for about 5 minutes until I decided to speak.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"What?" He spat.

"I said thank you." I said louder and he sighed while mumbling a "Your welcome."

"Sit up, let me clean your face." I said.

"You just want to touch my beautiful face." He said, smirking, as he sat up. I rolled my eyes and pressed the dampened piece of cloth on his bloody lip. I gently patted it until the blood cleared off and the source of the scarlet liquid was visible. I then proceeded to his bloody nose, I just wiped the blood off and places a very thin white gauze over it. My hand moved to his eyebrow to clean the blood that was gently slipping down to his cheek.

While I did this, I looked up and saw his golden eyes looking back at me. We held eye contact for 3 seconds until he pulled away and looked to the door, slightly flustered. I was amazed, did I make Jace Wayland blush?

I shrugged this off and continued cleaning his face. After a couple of swipes, his face was back to its beautiful cleanness.

"Thanks." He mumbled, still looking away.

"I don't want to forget." I said.

"What?" He asked.

"I don't want to forget Jonathon. I miss it." I said and he just looked at me. I let out a little laugh and spoke again.

"I sound so hopeless but I miss his kisses, his hugs, his voice, his touch, his warmth. I miss him." I said while looking down at my hands.

"You are." He said and I looked up.

"You're hopeless. But, you just have that part taken away from you. Find your new Jonathon." He said.

"No one is like Jonathon." I said.

"I can be like Jonathon." Whispered Jace.

"What?" I said, barely hearing him.

"I can be like Jonathon." He said, with a much more audible tone.

"Jace, I get that it's all a joke to you but seriously, don't fuck up my feelings." I mumbled.

"I'm not fucking them up." He said.

"Yeah, you really are." I said and he sighed.

"Well then, I'm sorry." He said.

"No you're not." I said.

"You're right. I'm not. I like manipulating people so I can get them to like me. I like feeling liked, but then again, who doesn't? At least I admit it." Said Jace as he stood up and started walking to the door.

"Oh and Clary?" He said, stopping his long steps and walking back.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Thanks." He said and kissed my cheek. I looked up at him and watched him wink and leave.

Why does he do this to me?

"Oh hey! I've been looking for you! Magnus said that you were Alec's little sister right? I'm Isabelle but you can call me Izzy." Said a beautiful girl with thick black hair and a waist I'd die for.

"Oh... I'm Clary." I said.

"Why are you crying? Please don't cry!" She said and ran to me.

"I saw Jace walking out of here. Did he hurt you?" She asked and I nodded.

"How?" She asked.

"He made me like him." I mumbled.

"Jace is known for that." She sighed.

"Yeah. But this time, it wasn't Jace. It was Jace Wayland, the sweet 12 year old that had turned into a arrogant and mischievous 17 year old." I cried and she stroked my hair.

"You're that girl Max always talks about." Said Isabelle.

"What?" I asked

"Max always tells me that there's only one girl that can bring out the real Jace. The sweet and honest Jace Wayland that only some know about. You're that girl Clary." Said Isabelle.

Am I?

"Let's go back to the party?" Asked Isabelle and I nodded.

We walked out and took 5 rounds of shots.

"Another one!" I shouted.

Two more rounds were passed on.

From that point on, I can't remember what happened.

**Jace's POV :3 finallyyyy!**

I walked to the bar and saw a great ass right infront of me. Damn this girl was hot! Skinny long legs, nice ass, narrow waist and I could see that her face was beautiful. I walked over to her but stopped as I realized who it was.

"Clary?" I asked.

"Jace! Hey! It's Clarissa!" She said and stumbled over to me.

"Clary, did you drink?" I asked.

"No no no no no! I would never drink!" She said and I shook my head while laughing.

"You wanna dance?" She asked from all the sudden.

"I don't think Alec would be happy with that." I said.

"Too bad for Alec, don't you think?" She said and I smirked.

"C'mon Clary, you're not yourself and I can't restrain myself." I said and he leaned in to purr in my ear. Her breath sent electricity down my spine.

"Clary, let's get you another shot." I said and she nodded. We both drank 3 rounds and she almost fell but leaned on the wall on time.

"I don't feel too well." She said and I laughed.

"C'mon, you're probably going to throw up." I said and dragged her to her own bathroom. She tried to sit down but ended up slipping and she held onto my shirt for balance, but we both ended up on the floor. I was in between her legs and her arms tangled around my neck.

"Sorry." She whispered and I smirked.

She smirked back and looked down at my lips. Oh shit! I know that look. Fuck fuck fuck fuck we're going to kiss. Fuck I'm leaning in, shit she's leaning in. But she smells so darn good.

I lean in more and our lips touch, I press down and taste her sweet lips. She moans into the kiss and I groan. Fuck, I'm kissing Clary. This is so not good.

I leaned back but Clary didn't let me, her hands pressed my lips to hers again.

Fuck she was such a good kisser and she smelt so good. As a natural instinct, my body grinded against hers. Her body reacted positively and grinded back. She moaned and whispered into the kiss.

"Do that again."

I did it again and she moaned again. I felt a boner rising and I couldn't stop myself.

"Clary." I groaned as I grinded on her.

"You feel so good." She whispered.

Fuck... No I can't do this. I'm so fucking dumb, oh shit I'm taking advantage of her! Jesus Christ Jace, get yourself together!

I stood up and helped her up.

"I'm gonna puke." She said and poured her guts into the toilet. I sighed and held her hair. The rest of the night was her throwing up, washing her mouth, then throwing up again and washing her mouth again. After 2 hours, she finally stopped and the party had been long finished by now. I sighed and helped her onto the bed.

"Clary change into this." I said, giving her a shirt.

"I can't." She mumbled, half asleep.

"Clary don't do this to me." I said and she just did a "hmmm" sound.

I took a deep breath before stripping her of her clothing. Oh shit she was so hot. She wore a black thong and matching black bra, she deffinately was a D cup.

Just as I was about to put her shirt on, she stopped me.

"What're you doing?" I asked.

"I don't sleep with a bra on." She mumbled and my breath hitched.

"Clary you have to do that by yourself." I said.

"Done." She said and with that, she unclasped her bra and let it fall.

"Oh shit." I mumbled. I stepped closer to her and trailed my index up her hip, all the way to her waist and under her breast. She let out an exhale and mumbled something but I didn't really understand. I quickly put her shirt over her head and tucked her into bed.

"Goodnight." I said.

"Jace." She said.

"Yeah?" I asked

"I really li-" She started but ended up mumbling it.

Oh god, this girl is the death of me.

"Hey bro, you okay?" Asked Magnus and I walked out of her room.

"Yeah, I just put her to bed. She's gonna have a hell of a hangover tomorrow." I said and he sighed.

"Jace. Tell her." Said Magnus.

"No." I mumbled.

"Tell her you love her before it's too late." Said Magnus.

"Jesus could you keep it down?!" I said and Magnus sighed.

"Goodnight." He said and I just waved at him.

* * *

**Yuppppp. That's this chapter. Sooooo they finally admit what they feel, but not to each other. A mention of Jonathan appeared and Isabelle finally made a very small scene.**

**I know some may say that he took advantage of her, but wait until next chapter. You'll see. You'll all see. You'll see what it means!**

**Okay got a little carried away there... But pleaseee review, I love your reviews :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**It is back :P**

**So, for the confused reviewer who asked if Clary and Jonathon had something and that they don't remember me writing it, it's because I didn't write it. You'll find out soon what happened**

* * *

**Clary's POV**

I woke up with my head pounding a little bit. I noticed that I was in bed and in my PJs, of course, I was slightly creeped out.

I got up and thanked god I wasn't the Terrible Hangover person, some coffee and aspirin will fix me up right away. I walked downstairs were the guys were having breakfast.

"Morning." I said grumpily.

"Morning." They all said minus Jace, who didn't even look up.

"You got it on yesterday with Jace." Said Alec and I spit out my coffee all over Max.

"What?!" I yelled.

"I'm kidding! If you guys did, I'd tear off his balls." Said Alec and I sighed but Jace looked a little nervy.

"Jace, you okay man?" Asked Sebastian.

"Yeah, just trying to remember something." He said a little too quick.

"Oh right.. Guys I've got to go back. Some shit to do at the house. Bye." He said quickly and stood up.

"Byeee!" Yelled all the guys.

"Bye Jace." I said after them and he looked back. He mouthed a little "Bye" before leaving.

"What was up with that?" Asked Alec.

"Probably some drugs he took." I said.

"He doesn't take drugs moron." Said Alec.

"Shush." I said.

"Guys! We should go out. I mean, it's summer vacations, let's go to the beach for some days." Said Max and we agreed.

"Can I invite someone..." I asked

"Who?" They asked.

"Isabelle..." I mumbled and they all dropped their mouths open.

"Yes! Please! Tell her to bring a small bikini!" Said Max and I rolled my eyes. I went upstairs and sent her a facebook message inviting her over to the house so we could go together. She agreed and started packing. I smiled to myself and changed into *(Insert polyvore. c o m and then add /cgi/set?id=106207466 *

I finished packing after 30 minutes and I walked downstairs.

Just as I went into the kitchen, the doorbell rang and Isabelle showed up

"Hey!" She said and I smiled.

"Hey." I said back and let her in the house.

"Isabelle, this is my brother Alec and his friends Max, Magnus and Sebastian." I said and she said hey.

"Isn't there someone missing?" She asked.

"Yeah, Jace. He said he'll meet us there. Shall we get going?" Asked Alec, being nice from all the sudden. We all piled into the car but had arranged seats. Since it was Alec's car, and it was indeed a truck, Max and Sebastian went in the back seats while Alec drove and Magnus sat shotgun. Isabelle and I had piled pillows and blankets on the back of the truck (You know... that thing that some people call trunk? Where you can sit or put stuff? Yeah, that) and sat there.

"So, hows everything with Jace?" She asked.

"Well, I woke up today and he was acting really weird. Like no eye contact... At all." I said and sighed.

"Wait... You don't remember?" She asked and I looked at her confused.

"Well, we were taking shots and Jace came over and you guys were totally flirting. Then you were feeling bad so he took you to the bathroom and some guy came rushing out and telling people that he saw you guys making out." She said and my whole world stopped.

"Oh fuck. Oh my god." I said to myself.

"Yeah... You should ask him when he gets here. Just like... tell him you've got to talk to him in private and ask what really happened." Said Isabelle and I nodded.

"Why did I have to be drunk?" I groaned and she laughed.

"I mean, if I hooked up with a fucking angel, I'd like to remember it!" I said and we both laughed.

"So, do you like anyone?" I asked and she blushed a tiny bit.

"Whooo?!" I asked.

"Well... Your brother..." She whispered and I gasped.

"He fucking loves you!" I admitted and she laughed.

"Well, that's good to know." She said.

After an hour of talking,we arrived to the salty hot beach.

"So, you guys get everything in the house. Then Isabelle and I will arrange everything." I said and they groaned but agreed.

"Hey! Look! That's Jace's car." Said Sebastian and ran to it and dragged Jace out of it.

"Sup bro." He said coolly and looked at me. After like, 1 second of eye contact, he looked away and totally ignored me. WHAT THE HELL?!

"He totally ignored you!" Said Isabelle and I just glared at him.

"Jace! Isabelle came!" Said Max.

"Hey." Said Jace, walking over to us and giving Isabelle his signature smirk

"Hi." She said and smiled.

"Hey Jace." I said quietly and he ignored me.

"So Isabelle, how come I didn't see you in the party yesterday?" Asked Jace.

"Weren't you busy with some in the bath-" She said but I stepped on her foot, signalling her to stop.

"Oops! Sorry! I didn't mean to! I'm just SO clumsy." I said and she rolled her eyes.

"As I was saying..." Pressed Isabelle.

"Hey! Let's go to the swim!" Said Max and dragged us all to change.

As I was changing into my hot pink bikini from Victoria's Secret and Isabelle into a hot green one, I decided to speak.

"Don't tell him." I said.

"He has to know you know so then you talk about it." Said Isabelle.

"I'll tell him tonight but just... Isabelle, please don't tell him." I said and she sighed.

"Okay. But call me Izzy." Said Isabelle and I smiled while nodding.

We walked out and the guys were waiting downstairs.

"So, you girls gonna oil each other up?" Asked Max, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Dude that's my sister. You know... The short, flat chested, no ass little sister." Said Alec and I bit my tongue to coke down some tears.

"Alec..." Said Magnus but Izzy beat him to it.

"Dude what the fuck? Why do you bring her down like that? She's fucking gorgeous and if she wasn't your sister, you'd do her right here right now." Said Isabelle, she then proceeded to grab my hand and head out the door.

"Thanks.." I said.

"Dude your brother's a total douchebag! I can't believe I like him! Like what the hell? You're fucking stunning!" She ranted and I giggled.

We left our stuff on the hot sand and then went to the ocean with a volleyball.

"It's so refreshing!" Exclaimed Izzy and I agreed.

We started playing volleyball and laughing when one of us would fall and get splashed in the face.

After 10 minutes of laughing, I felt two arms grip my waist and place me on their shoulders.

"Magnus!" I yelled laughing and Izzy was laughing as well until Max lifted her up.

"Hmm... What if we accidentally drop you guys?" Said Magnus and we begged them not to.

"Magnus! C'mon bro." Called out Alec and he sighed.

"Gotta go buy some stuff. Sebastian will take my place." He said as he put me on Sebastian's shoulders like a child.

"Hey!" I said and Sebastian gripped my legs.

"Don't worry kiddo, you won't fall." He said laughing and I playfully smacked his head. I felt a stare and turned around to find two piercing golden eyes bore into mine.

"What's up with Jace?" I asked.

"I don't really know. He hasn't moved from that spot, it's like his thinking spot." Said Sebastian.

"A rock is a thinking spot?" Asked Max and Sebastian just splashed him.

"REMEMBER I'M ON HIS SHOULDERS! I DON'T WANT TO DIE." Exclaimed Izzy, making us laugh.

"I'll go talk to him." I said and asked Sebastian to walk to the shallow parts of the ocean. As we were walking, Sebastian spoke.

"You know... We always thought you two would end up together." He said and I choked on my own saliva.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"Because you both have that look in your eye when you see each other. It's like you were secretly hoping for the other to speak to you, just like Jace is doing now and you as well." Said Sebastian.

"You know, when you get all wisdom-ey and shit you get kinda weird." I said laughing and he laughed as he put me down.

"Seriously though. I guess you'll just find out." Said Sebastian and walked away, leaving me with a doubt.

I shrugged it away and started walking to Jace.

"What's up?" I asked awkwardly.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Okay... Not in a good mood?" I asked and he scoffed.

"So... I wanted to know something that Izzy told me... I wanted to confirm it and I guess you already know what it is..." I said and saw him tense up.

"And what's that?" He mumbled.

"Did anything... uh... Happen between us? Involving a bathroom?" I asked and he chuckled.

"Do you want the awkward truth or a crappy lie?" Asked Jace. Was he actually asking me this.

"I'll take the truth." I said and he sighed.

"You were about to throw up... When we got to the bathroom, we both fell and I ended up on top of you. We both leaned in and started to make out and grind, then after that I felt bad so I stopped and you started throwing up." Said Jace and I felt my cheeks burn.

"Were... Were you the one that changed me?" I asked and he nodded.

"You took off my bra..." I said awkwardly.

"That was you. I just gave you a shirt and you took off your bra because you didn't sleep in it... Then you just... Stood half naked in front of me and I put the shirt on you and yeah..." He admitted and I felt so embarrassed

"Thank you." I said after some silence.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because you didn't... You know... Have sex with me while I was drunk." I said and he shook his head.

"I don't do that. I joke about that and say I do but I can't force myself to do that to a drunk girl." He said and when I looked up at him, he was looking at the ocean.

"You're not a bad boy." I said and he chuckled.

"So you say." He said and I smiled. The old Jace was back.

"So... How was I?" I asked and he looked at me confused.

"At making out. From 1 to 10." I said and he smiled.

"Terrible." He said smirking and chuckled to show that he was joking.

"C'mon! How was I?" I pressed on but he just laughed and dragged me to the ocean.

"C'mon, volleyball." Said Jace, taking his shirt off to reveal his body.

"Sweetheart, you're staring." He said grinning and I just slapped his chest playfully and dragged him to the rest of the guys.

"Finally you tell her!" Said Sebastian.

"Wait... You guys knew?!" Asked Izzy.

"Yeah, Jace texted us on the way here saying everything that happened." Said Max and I rolled my eyes.

"No wonder you were acting so weird at breakfast." I said.

"Yeah, she thought you were on drugs." Said Sebastian and Jace chuckled while I tackled Sebastian in the water.

"Ooooooh, you got me wet." Said Sebastian.

"Isn't that supposed to be me saying it?" I said and he laughed.

"Yeah, kinda." He said and we all laughed.

After half an hour, Alec and Magnus told us all to go back to our beach cabin. Izzy and I hit the showers, the bathroom was slightly different.

There were three sinks, three stalls with toilets and three shower stalls. We both showered quickly and changed. I changed into (Polyvore . com) /trip_to_usa/set?id=69541241 while Isabelle changed into (polyvore . com) /untitled_47/set?id=74073949

"Okay, so what's up?" I asked Magnus and didn't even bother to look at Alec.

"Well, we got bunch of shit." He said, pointing to the coffee table. I walked over with Izzy and looked at everything.

"Okay... A lot of booze." Said Isabelle and we laughed.

"And cigarettes." I said.

"And... Is that porn?" Asked Isabelle and I went to look.

"Okay... Those boobs are totally not real!" I said.

"Pfft! Real boobs my ass, fake title guys." Said Isabelle.

"Aren't you guys supposed to like... start bitching about how gross it is and shit?" Asked Max.

"No, everyone has porn and masturbates." I said.

"You wanna see our porn? We usually use computers though." Said Isabelle and we laughed.

"Well then, lets look at porn together." Said Max.

"Okay." We said.

*Time Skip*

"Okay, those boobs are real." I said.

"But that guy is on sooooo much steroids and penis pumps." Said Isabelle.

"I know right?" I said.

"You guys... Can we watch lesbian porn?" Asked Sebastian and we laughed.

"Let's play strip poker! I know some people that are here, we can bring them over." Said Jace.

"Sure." We all agreed. After 20 minutes, some people came. I didn't really recognize them.

"And these two are Trevor and Connor." (YES NEW CHARACTERS! Not all are going to be from the book-movie.) Said Jace, pointing at two really cute twins.

"And this is Clark. And next to him is Dwayne and his girlfriend, Quinn." Said Jace and we all said hi to each other.

"Hey, who's this really hot one?" Asked the twins, at the same time, putting their arms around me.

"That's my sister, hands off." Said Alec and they sighed as they dropped their arms and I laughed.

"I'm Clary." I said and they smiled.

"Awesome." Said One.

"Great." Said other.

"Yo, c'mon let's sit down and play!" Said Dwayne and Quinn sighed.

"I'm Quinn. You're Clary right?" She asked and I smiled while nodding.

"Dwayne can be a handful..." She said and I chuckled.

"Quinn, come here baby girl." Said Dwayne, patting a seat next to him and she sat down, leaning her head on his shoulder.

That must be nice... Have someone call you baby girl and you can just kiss them, lean on them, cuddle them, play with their hair and just showing how much you love them. Does Jace like that too?

"Yeah I do." I heard Jace say behind me.

"What?" I asked.

"You were thinking out loud _baby girl_." He said smirking and I mentally slapped myself.

"C'mon." He said, pulling me to the table.

"Hey there's only one chair left." Said Jace. He sat down and smirked at me.

"Oh no sir, I ain't sitting on your lap." I said.

"Oh yeah you are." He said and pulled me down and held me with his arms as he rested his chin on my shoulder. This felt... Nice.

"So, drinks anyone?" Asked Magnus and passed around some whiskey-coke, beer and Jaggermeister with sprite.

"Beer?" Asked Jace.

"Beer." I confirmed and he chuckled.

I sipped my Heineken and we started playing.

*Time Skip*

We were all kinda tipsy and I was just with swimming suit, Izzy with no pants and Quinn with no shirt while the guys were all topless except for Connor who didn't have anything on, only boxers.

"So, you two are twins right?" Asked Izzy.

"Yeah..." They both said.

"That means that your junk is like... The same size right?" I asked and they burst out laughing.

"Mine's bigger!" Said Connor.

"NO!" Said Trevor and we all laughed.

"Dudes, remember that we all have seen your junks in the locker rooms." Said Clark.

"You guys like... Compare sizes?" I said.

"Yeah, wanna know the list from biggest to smallest?" Asked Dwayne and I laughed but nodded.

"Well, when the guys were in our highschool, the list was like this,

1. Jace

2. Sebastian.

.

4. Dwayne! ME!

5. Connor.

4. Max

6. Trevor

.

"And well, since the guys left it's just us." Said Dwayne and I laughed.

"Aww poor Clark!" Said Quinn.

"I'M NOT SMALL." Exclaimed Clark.

"Yeah, we're just all too big." Said Connor and we burst out laughing.

"Is anyone not going to mention how mine was bigger than all of yours?" Asked Jace and we laughed.

"Yeah yeah, you're great. We get it Jace." Said Quinn.

"You love me Quinn." Said Jace but Quinn just laughed and snuggled up to Dwayne.

"So, another round?" I asked cheekily and they all agreed.

* * *

**IM SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! I HAVEN'T UPDATED FOR SO LONG AND I FELT SO BAD SO HERE'S CHAPTER 4 CONTAINING 2,848 WORDS.**

**I'M SO SORRY YOU GUYS BUT I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! JACE ADMITTED WHAT HAPPENED AND I KNOW THAT SOME CHARACTERS CAME IN AND THEY DIDN'T EVEN BELONG THERE BUT I WANTED MORE PEOPLE AND YEAH. I CAN KILL THEM OFF IF YOU WANT? NOT REALLY KILL THEM BUT... LIKE... YEAH... MAKE THEM DISAPPEAR.**


	5. Chapter 5

GUYS! Please tell me what you think about The Boy Next Door! I really want to know what you though of the new characters and I really want to know what you guys thought since the first chapter like what you expected or what disappointed you.

I also want to know if you guys want Clary and Jace as a couple? Because I had another thing in mind ;) But you'll just have to find out if you don't want them to be together.

But let's admit it, we all know that they'll end up together so it's okay.

But yeah, please tell me EVERYTHING you think about this!


	6. Chapter 6

_I tossed and turned. I couldn't get away._

_"Please don't go!" I yelled._

_"Keep your hands away you whore, I don't want you anymore? Can't you see that?" He shouted._

_"Please don't go. I'll do it! I'll have sex with you but don't go." I begged._

_"I don't want your virginity anymore! I just want to get away from you." He said and chuckled._

_"I thought you were special, unique. But you're like every other whore." He said and I cried even more._

_"Don't leave... Don't leave me." I whispered as he walked away._

_"Come back... Jonathon."_

* * *

"Clary! Clary wake up! Wake up! It's a dream!" I heard two girls shouting at me. I opened my eyes to see a worried Isabelle and a scared Quinn.

I was drenched in sweat and I felt tears streaming down my face.

"What's wrong? We heard screaming!" Said Max and Sebastian as they ran in.

"I had a nightmare..." I said and they looked at me sadly.

"Is it... Is it the same?" Said Sebastian and I nodded.

"Can we take Clary for a second?" Asked Max and the girls nodded. The guys rushed me into their room where Magnus and Jace were sitting.

"It's back?" Asked Magnus.

"I think he's coming back Magnus. I know it's stupid but I always have the nightmares when he comes back. I can _feel_ it." I said, slightly panting.

I can't believe this. All the guys were literally my brothers, I love them. But my actual brother doesn't even know who Jonathon is and what he did.

"Guys can I talk to her alone?" Asked Jace and the guys left, shutting the door behind them.

"Forget him." He said.

"I can't! Can't you understand that?! I can't forget my first love!" I exclaimed and he stood up.

"Please Clary, don't love him." He said.

"I can't help myself Jace. I just can't..." I said, crying.

"Clary..." He said and I cried into his chest.

"Jace, I hate you." I said

"I hate you too." He said and I smiled.

"I really do hate you." I said and he chuckled.

"Do you hate me more than him?" He asked and my head dropped.

"No. I can't hate anyone more than him." I said and he looked hurt.

"You should probably tell the girls why you were having a nightmare." He said before walking out of the room.

I quietly sobbed. All I needed was Jace to hold me and tell me it's going to be okay.

I walked to my room and started telling the girls.

"Jonathon was a friend of mine. Well, a boyfriend, a first love." I sighed.

"We were inseparable. No one understood us like we did, we had our own inside jokes, own language, own looks, own smiles and own features. We knew what each look on each others faces meant. And I knew what the look that he always had meant. Sex. Just desire and lust to tear innocence apart and unleash sinful lust." I said.

"He would respect my decision about staying a virgin... But after a while, he got impatient." I said.

**Flashback**

_"Babe, when are you going to be ready?!" He said harshly._

_"I... I'm just a little nervous okay? I'll be ready really soon." I said._

_"NO! You said that two months ago Clary. When will you actually suck it up and get it over with?" He said._

_"Jonathon... I'm just not ready. I'm scared and uncertain." I said._

_"Well fuck that! We're having sex." He said and pushed me to the bed._

_"No!" I shrieked._

_"Shut up you idiot! Your brother's idiotic friends are downstairs!" He said, slapping me._

_"Jonathon this isn't like you." I said and he chuckled._

_"This is me." He said and started to tear off clothing._

_"Jonathon! Stop! Please! Stop it!" I shouted and kicked._

_"Stop! Please stop!" I shrieked again, this time, tears flowing down my face._

**End Flashback**

"He... raped you?" Asked Quinn, shocked.

"No, the boys bust the door open and tore him off me. I remember being so helpless as Magnus and Max covered me up in sheets and picked me up to take me away. I remember looking back and seeing Jace on top of Jonathon, punching his face and screaming at him and Sebastian trying to get him off. I had never seen Jace so angry." I said, remembering the scene.

"So... They saved you?" Asked Izzy.

"Yeah. After that, I made them promise not to tell Alec. Alec doesn't know anything." I said.

"You have to tell him." Said Izzy.

"No." I declined.

"He'll stop saying those stupid things to you. He'll notice the shit brother he's been." Said Izzy.

"Alec will think what he wants to think." I said and we decided to just forget about it. I looked outside and there was a sun rise.

"I'm going to get some air." I said and ran out. I walked out to the beach to feel the soft sand under my feet.

"You forgot a jacket." Said a voice behind me. I looked back and saw Sebastian holding up a jumper.

"Thank you." I said and gave him a kind smile.

"Is everything okay now?" He asked and I nodded.

"You know... I think you and Alec should talk. He's going through rough stuff now, and it's really hard for him to talk to anyone. Specially guys, you know how he likes to keep the macho leader role. You're his sister, you're family." He said and I sighed.

"I know... But, he might not want to talk to me... You know him." I said and he chuckled.

"He will talk, trust me. Just start off by saying that you know he's going through a rough time." He said and I nodded.

After watching the sun rise, we both went inside and proceeded to make pancakes, eggs, bacon and coffee.

"Wakey wakey! Breakfast is ready!" I called out and a whole row of grumpy people came walking down the stairs.

"I should've never come." Said Dwayne and I laughed.

After everyone came down and picked their breakfast, we all sat on the table and even though it was a bit crammed, we all enjoyed it.

"So, let's go to the beach after this?" I asked.

"That's a pretty good idea." Said Magnus. We all washed our own plates and then went upstairs to change. I changed into my strapless red bikini and put on some jean short suspenders. I got my bag which had some money, speakers, cigarettes,a towel and my phone in it and started heading out the door.

"I'll head over there." I announced to the others.

"Awesome, Alec's already there I think." Said Max and I walked over to our little section of the beach. We always hang out there because it's perfect. Alec and I found it when we were little kids, it's secluded from the rest of the beach since some rocks surround it.

The sand is softer there, it's silky and white, and there's a big cliff. Under the cliff there's a cave and we always do campfire's in there since it's private and the light stays in the cave.

I went through a little safe path between the rocks and saw Alec sitting on a big round rock, looking at the ocean. I left my bag on the sand and climbed up the rock to join him.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" I asked and he nodded.

"Listen Alec... I know that you're going through a rough time and I know you need to talk it out with someone. You want to keep your macho reputation between the guys but that doesn't mean that you have to be a total macho with me. I'm your little sister, you can talk to me." I said and he sighed.

"Clary, I have some news." Said Alec, his voice trembling as if it was going to break.

I moved closer to him and put an arm around his shoulders.

"You can tell me anything." I whispered to him, laying my head on his shoulder.

"You know why Erin broke up with me?" He asked and I shook my head.

"She got mad after finding out that... She wasn't exactly my type." He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Clary... I'm gay." He whispered, I could feel his pain and disappointment in his voice.

"So?" I asked.

"You're not... Disappointed?" He asked.

"Alec, you're my brother. My big brother. You're always going to be my hero, I love you. You're my family and your sexuality won't change that. You're sexuality isn't something to be disappointed about." I said and he held my hand tightly.

"I'm sorry for not telling you." He said and we both hugged.

"I have something to tell you too." I said and he looked at me, waiting for the devastating story I was about to tell him.

"Well, you see..." I started. I could see Alec's fury grow bit by bit as I told him the story with Jonathon. He was infuriated with him and so sad about what I had to go through without telling anyone

"It's okay Alec." I said and he hugged me.

"And..." He said.

"And?" I asked.

"And... I'm dating Magnus..." He said and I smiled.

"Really?!" I exclaimed, it was impossible to contain my happiness.

"Yeah." He said, smiling goofily. I smiled and hugged him.

"That's so awesome!" I said and he laughed.

"Guys!" We heard people shouting at us. We saw everyone walking over to us and waving. I smiled before giving Alec a big hug.

"I love you big bro." I said.

"I love you too baby sis." He said

* * *

**Soooooo Alec finally comes out to Clary! I'm proud :') I actually used a memory from a friend coming out to me and used the same context for Alec and Clary. I was really proud of him so I kinda let out my feelings through Clary. I hope you guys liked it! Anddddddd I'll try to update soon! I'm going to update Teach Me in a couple of minutes so stay tuned!**


	7. Chapter 7

I walked on the soft sand, engulfed by darkness. The only light I had was the big white moon that pulled the tides.

After Alec came out, he decided to tell the rest of the guys about Magnus' and his relationship. They were all super proud and started to celebrate by getting pissed drunk. I managed to escape from their drunken hands and decided to talk a very long walk. It must be around 1 in the morning.

I started humming an unknown melody until I heard someone speak behind me.

"Clary, I think I'm inlove with you." Said a voice behind me. I knew that voice.

"W-what?" I asked as I turned around.

"I said, I think I'm inlove with you." He repeated.

"Sebastian... You're saying nonsense! How much did you drink? It's not funny, who sent you to tell me that?!" I said.

"I didn't drink at all, I don't think it's funny and no one even noticed I left. Clary I really like you." He said and I sighed.

"Sebastian I don't want to hurt you." I said.

"Clary, please." He said.

"I just... I don't feel the same way. You probably already know who I have those sort of feelings for." I mumbled.

"We all know that you're crazy over Jace and vice versa. But... How can you know without giving me a chance?" He asked.

"Sebastian, I love Jace. And I have since I was like 12 years old, that won't change. And, you're a really good friend. I don't want to hurt you." I said and he sighed.

"Can I still talk to you? Or hug you?" He asked.

"Sebastian, I said that we can't be together, not that you have to treat me as if I had the plague! Of course you can! This won't change anything, we're still dummy buddies!" I said and he laughed, stepping closer to hug me.

I hugged him back and we both stayed like that for a moment.

"So, what did you mean about vice versa?" I asked when we both backed out the hug.

"Jace obviously likes you too." Said Sebastian and I burst out laughing.

"Don't play jokes on me Seb." I said and he sighed while shaking his head.

"C'mon, let's join the dumb fucks." Said Seb and we both walked back to the bonfire.

**A/N: HOLY SHIT YOU GUYS I WROTE THE BEST PART EVER AND IT WAS SO AWESOME BUT I ACCIDENTALLY PRESSED BACKSPACE AND I NOTICED THAT IT REFRESHED THE WHOLE PAGE AND I LOST IT! I LOST IT ALL! I'M CRYING. I HAVE TO START FROM HERE, IT WAS SO AWESOME AND I'M DYING. I'LL TRY WRITING IT AGAIN FROM THE THINGS THAT I REMEMBER BUT OMF FOGIHROGIHFSNRWITKI4JFREKDRIFJEDKWQIHEOFA;DJK;**

Quinn was making out with Dwayne, I mean HEAVILY making out against the rocks, Connor and Clark were laughing about something, Lizzy was making out with Trevor while laying down on the sand, Alec and Magnus were no where to be seen, and Max was with Jace.

"Hey, we need more girls." Said Max and the guys laughed.

"Am I not enough?!" I said, pretending to be hurt.

"How does a foursome sound baby girl?" Teased Jace and I pretended to gag.

"Nastyyyyy." I said and we all laughed.

"I'm gonna go get more booze, who's coming?" Asked Max.

"I'll go." Said Seb, leaving me alone with Jace.

"Want a beer?" He asked.

"Sure." I said and thanked him as he handed me a cold beer. We both sat down on a big rock and looked out to the ocean.

"I still want to know how I am from a scale of 1 to 10." I said and he chuckled.

"Hmm, I don't remember. I might have to kiss you again." He said and I chuckled. Trust me Wayland, I'd love to kiss you any time.

"C'mon, how was I?" I whined.

"Do you remember something from that night?" He asked, changing the subject.

"It all comes in flashes." I said.

"Please do tell." He said and I sighed.

"I remember falling, then both of us making out. And I remember that I-" I said but stopped after I remembered exactly what I said.

"That you?" He teased. I gulped and blushed.

"I said... I told you to do that again." I mumbled, blushing even more.

"And what did you tell me to do again?" He continued.

"To grind on me." I blushed.

"Oh no, it wasn't just any part." He said and I groaned in annoyance.

"Shut up Jace." I said and he laughed.

"Okay okay sorry." He said.

"And now I remember you changing me. Sorry for taking off my bra." I said and he didn't respond just lifted his beer bottle as in saying "It's all good."

"You did have a pretty good look didn't you?" I said and he smirked.

"The best." He teased and I hid my face between my hands.

"Oh, look who's shy. You weren't shy when you told me to grind against you and took your bra off." Said Jace and I could feel all of my body heat up.

"Shut up!" I said and he laughed.

"Guys!" We heard Max call out.

We both looked at his direction. He was carrying two bags with Seb carried other two

"What did you buy?" I asked.

"Popsicles!" Cheered Max and I laughed.

"And lollipops. And booze." Said Seb.

"Popsicles and lollipops... What are you guys planning?" I asked, they gave me a mischievous smirk.

"Oh god.." I said.

"Guys! Let's play truth or dare!" Said Seb, and of course everyone cheered and gathered around in a circle.

I took out a cherry popsicle while Jace took out a cherry lollipop.

"So, what booze did you buy?" I asked.

"Bacardi Mojito!" Said Max and I cheered.

"The best thing ever!" I said.

"That's why I bought you your own little bottle. The big one is to share." Said Max, handing me a not so small bottle. I smiled at him and took a sip. I loved it so much.

After sipping my drink and setting it down next to me, I felt my popsicle being snatched from my mouth. I looked at the source and saw Jace sitting next to me, popsicle in his hand.

"Give it back!" I whined and he shook his head as he began to eat my popsicle

He actually bit the tip off and gave it back, I just glared at him and he laughed.

"So Clary, truth or dare?" Said Seb and I sighed before mumbling truth.

"Hmm... Would you have sex at the beach?" He asked and I laughed.

"Are you kidding? You do know you can get hepatitis right?" I said and he gave me a shocked face.

"Are you serious?" He said.

"Dude... You didn't know that?" Asked Jace.

"No! Of course not." Said Seb and we all sighed.

"I'm going to go back. Night guys." I said and started walking away.

"I'm coming with you!" Said Izzy and ran towards me. Please remember that we were both pretty drunk, so imagine a drunken Isabelle Lightwood running in the sand.

I chuckled at her running and we both tripped over.

We were laughing like weirdos until Jace came over to help us up.

"C'mon, I'm taking you back to the house." He said and we started walking.

"Jace, would you have sex on the beachhh?" Asked Izzy.

"Hmm... Wanna try?" He teased and she winked.

Oh god are they fucking serious?

I rolled my eyes and continued walking.

"You're really hot." I heard Izzy whisper to him.

"You're sexy." He whispered back and she grinned.

She leaned in and captured his lips.

WHAT THE FUCK? IS SHE SERIOUS?

Jace didn't seem to react at first but he pulled away.

"Better not." He mumbled.

They didn't notice that I had began to walk ahead, I was at least two meters in front of them.

"C'monn, Clary won't mind. She's all the way over there." Said Izzy and Jace chuckled. Then, I heard kissing noises and I bit my lip to cage my sobs. Some tears were running down my face. How could he? No, actually, Jace would obviously fuck her if he got the chance. The real question is how could _she_?

She knew that I'm madly in love with him, and she's trying to get his attention. I hugged my self, wrapping my arms over my chest and continued to walk.

**Jace's POV**

Izzy was honestly acting like a whore, seriously. Not that I mind, I like having girls like that swooning over me but it was awkward... I mean I didn't want to do anything with Clary right next to us, I mean I have some class you know?

Plus, it felt wrong. I didn't want to.

"C'monn, Clary won't mind. She's all the way over there." Said Izzy and I chuckled. She's pathetic, seriously, Isabelle Lightwood begging. She then leaned in and started to kiss me. I sighed and kissed back. But when I kissed back, my lips hurt. It wasn't right, this wasn't right. I leaned back and sighed.

"Stop it, seriously. It's pathetic." I said and she pouted and stomped back to the rest of the guys. I sighed and looked for Clary, but she wasn't anywhere.

"Clary?" I called out.

I continued to walk, until I saw a petite silhouette. I knew it was her; her sightly curly hair swayed with the wind, her tiny waist would curve when connecting to her perfect hips that were swaying as she walked, her skinny legs looked as if they'd break with any step.

"Clary!" I called out and she looked back. I smiled and waved but dropped my hand when she turned around and began to run.

"Clary! What're you doing?!" I yelled after her, running.

"Leave me alone Wayland!" She screamed.

I began to increase my speed.

Once I caught up to her, I jumped and tackled her. She fell to the ground and I ended up straddling her.

"What!?" She screamed and I just looked down at her. Her cheeks were tear stained.

"Why were you crying?" I asked.

"What's it to you?" She spat.

"Clarissa, why were you crying?" I said again.

"Oh I don't know Wayland, maybe it's the fact that you ki-" She started but shut her mouth.

"That I what?" I asked and she looked away.

"Nothing. It's nothing." She said and I sighed.

"Clary." I said, demanding an answer.

"It's nothing Jace. It's okay." She said and gave me a week smile.

"D-Did I hurt you?" I asked and she looked at me.

"Why do you think that?" She asked.

"You ran away when I kissed Iz- Wait... Are you crying because...?" I asked and some tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Oh Clary." I said and wiped her tears away. She shut her eyes as my thumb wiped her tears and leaned into my touch. I got off and sat next to her, then placed her between my legs and hugged her from behind.

"You know you're the only girl I'd actually ever kiss." I said and she scoffed.

**Clary's POV**

"Right. You're such a liar." I said and I felt him sigh.

"You are." He said.

"Prove it." I said and his hand made me face him and he leaned in to give me a soft kiss.

He leaned out after 5 seconds and his finger tips traced my lips.

"Why'd you do that?" I whispered.

"You wanted me to prove it." He whispered and his eyes flickered down to my lips.

"Jace?" I asked, slightly tired.

"Yeah babygirl?" He asked.

"Why do you make me suffer this way?" I asked.

"What way?" He asked.

"You know how I feel about you. You knew since we were both young, since I just turned 12. And you kept bringing up stuff about girls you've slept with." I said

"I was 15. I was still a kid Clary." He said.

"It's still unfair Jace. You made me cry more than once and they've all been because of stupid girls that you don't even like." I said sobbing and he hugged me tighter.

"Don't cry baby girl." He whispered and kissed my shoulder.

"Do you even feel something for me?" I whispered and I felt him tense up.

"Yes." He mumbled.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I like you." He said and I looked back at him to find his serious and honest face.

I leaned in and captured his lips.

"I like you too." I said in the kiss.

* * *

**OH DAMN! THAT'S RIGHT. I WENT THERE. Yeaaaaaaah, they said that they liked each other! Yay! But the original chapter was better and longer :( I'm so sad rn... But yeah... Trust me, just because they admitted their feelings doesn't mean that the story is over. This will have at least 25 chapters, it's a promise. I want them to have as much drama they can get :) It sounds mean but yeah... So yeah! Sorry for the wait guys :( Hope you liked it**


End file.
